Maybe
by Jacqi Kennedy
Summary: Elena makes a run to the store and bumps into a familiar face. Based on the AU scenes from 5x18. Bamon with mentions of Stelena. All human


**Author's** **Note****: **So this was inspired by the behind the scenes pics we've gotten and flipped out about and theorized. For now this is a oneshot because I don't want to commit to writing more but we shall see.

I own nothing... but some temperamental pets, an old jeep and lots of debt.

* * *

It wasn't until Elena was prepping the pot roast to go into the oven that she realized she'd forgotten to grab fresh peppercorns from the grocery store.

Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall, she came to the conclusion that she would have to swing by the store after picking up the kids from school. Her eyes rolled with dread, as she recalled every other trip. Isobel running behind her older brother Derek, trying to viciously bite him and she couldn't help but wonder where her and Stefan's child had picked up such a horrid habit.

Mrs. Salvatore quickly turned off the oven, grabbed her purse, slipped on her shoes and was out the door. Behind the wheel of her new SUV, a seven year anniversary gift from Stefan, she buckled her seatbelt and backed out of the driveway.

In five minutes she was parked in front of the school, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the bell to ring. She cursed herself for her horrible time management and really had no intentions of telling Stefan about this mishap. Mr. I'm Very Efficient, would rub in her face that just because she was a stay at home mom didn't mean she couldn't utilize the strategic planning that accompanied the use of said book.

When the bell finally chimed, she got out of the vehicle and made her way to the pre-k building. Isobel was the fourth child out the door and she immediately ran across the playground and into her mother's arms.

Elena kneeled and wrapped the girl in her arms before she kissed the crown of her head. "You didn't bite anyone today, did you?"

She shook her head and looked at her with those serious hazel eyes she'd gotten from her father. "I didn't. Daddy said he'd bite me if he found out I bit somebody."

The woman stood to her feet and made her way back to her vehicle, where Derek waited impatiently, pulling at the handle of the back door.

"Good girl."

Isobel wrapped her arms around her mom's neck. "Has daddy ever bitten you?"

Elena truly had to fight her face from breaking into a smile, remembering the love bites that marred her inner thighs at the moment. "He has sweetie." She hit the alarm to unlock the car. "And he bites hard too."

* * *

The doors of the supermarket swished open and Elena graciously thanked the Gods of central air. Virginia could get so stifling at the end of spring and she only looked toward the coming summer with apprehension. Heat and her two persnickety kids were going to be hell and she knew that she and Stefan would be shuffling the pair off to her parents' house much more often. She already anticipated that the coming week at the lake house would be spent in the water, on the boat or swimming, to stay cool.

Derek took off towards the candy aisle and Elena lazily pushed the shopping cart that contained her daughter.

Isobel cupped her mother's face and looked into her eyes. "Did you take your nap today?" she inquired.

Elena raised an eyebrow. This child was way too inquisitive and observant for her age. "I did not."

"You told me that naps are super important."

"They are but I had to clean our mess of a house before Uncle Damon and his friend arrived."

The little girl's face lit up and she released Elena's and bounced in the seat of the cart. "Uncle Damon is coming?"

Elena grabbed a container of mushrooms and considered it. Once she decided it would make an excellent addition to her roast, she placed it in the cart. "I told you this a couple days ago."

Her tiny doppelganger shrugged. "I forgot." She pointed to s bag of grapes and Elena placed it in as well. "Is Uncle Jeremy coming?"

"He is but he's staying with Nana and Pop pop."

"Oh." They continued through the store, with Elena picking up additional things she knew they'd need. "Are they coming to the lake with us?"

Elena nodded, finally grabbed the item she'd set out for and began to scan the store for Derek. "Yup. They're staying and bringing their girlfriends."

Isobel covered her mouth and giggled at the last word. "Are they going to get married?"

She ruffled the girl's hair and smiled when she finally spotted her son, who was anxiously running towards them. "Why do you want everyone to get married?"

"So they can be happy like you and daddy," was her innocent answer that made Elena's heart swell.

Yet her little moment was over when Derek reached her side. The boy grabbed her arm and bounced up and down.

"What's gotten into you Der?"

His brown eyes shone with excitement. "Uncle Damon is here!"

Confused because the man had said he wouldn't be in town until maybe an hour before their meal, Elena couldn't help but look around the store, Derek's excitement creeping into her. She hadn't seen Damon in well over a year and over the years that she'd known Stefan had grown to love the man as much as she did Jeremy.

Derek, knowing that she would want to find said uncle, began to pull on the cart and led the way.

There he stood, back to them, debating the items on the shelf before him. She'd expected the boots and black denim pants, yet the plaid shirt was a bit of a surprise, along with the lack of fedora adorning his head.

"Uncle D! I found mom!" Derek shouted.

Damon turned on his heels and beamed when he spotted his brother's wife. He ate up the distance between them in long strides and soon she was in his arms as he embraced her. She laughed as she squeezed him tight.

"Oh my God," she enthused as they let one another go. "I didn't realize until now how much I've actually missed you."

His blue eyes twinkles with mischief when he told her. "Now that's a blatant lie. Everyone misses Uncle D."

Little Isobel's arms did that childlike thing, reaching up and hands grasping towards him, until she was in his arms. Her tiny legs and arms wrapped around him and she pressed her head to his chest.

"Hey Babycakes? Miss me?" he asked kissing a plump cheek.

"Yes," she whispered, turning into the shy creature she only usually became around strangers.

Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why didn't you call and let me know you'd made it into town? We could have grabbed lunch or something."

Damon smiled. "We literally just rolled into town." He stroked Derek's back as the boy held onto his leg tightly. "And Bonnie thought it'd only be right if we stopped and procured a couple bottles of wine for the meal."

The non-mother in Elena beamed at this revelation. "I like her already." Yet hearing the woman's name, reminded her of Damon's ex fiancée and she couldn't stop the lie from tumbling from her mouth. "Again, I'm super sorry things didn't work out between you and Katherine."

His eyes narrowed and he smirked. "Don't lie Elena. It's not very becoming of you."

"Fine," she covered Isobel's ears. "I hated the bitch."

Damon being Damon uncovered the child's ears, before he admitted. "You should have expressed your hatred for the bitch before she got a ring."

Elena smacked his shoulder and grabbed her youngest away from her corruptive brother in law. "I hate you sometimes," she teased.

He chuckled. "What did I just tell you about lying?"

They laughed and began to discuss the demise of his previous relationship. Soon Derek grew bored of the adults' conversation and scurried off. Elena slid Isobel onto her left hip, when she realized that she and Damon would be standing around in the aisle for a bit longer.

As he spoke, she soon found her attention taken away from his face, when a beautiful woman enter the aisle. The petit brown skinned lady approached the pair. Her green eyes assessing the scene, as she carried a hand basket full of white and red wines.

When Damon noticed he no longer held the brunette's attention, he looked over his shoulder and saw his girlfriend approaching. His eyes lit up as he watched her graceful approach, all the while struggling with the heavy basket.

He excused himself from Elena and made his way to Bonnie. He relieved her from her load, draped an arm across her shoulders and steered her towards Mrs. Salvatore.

"Bonnie, this is my sister in law, Elena." He looked to Elena's face and studied it, wanting to get a grasp of the woman's reaction to his newest girlfriend. "Elena, this is Bonnie Bennett."

The smile that crossed Elena's face let him know everything, so genuine and friendly all while her eyes lit up as she reached a hand forward.

"It's so nice to meet you." Elena greeted. Her eyes went to the basket and her eyes scanned the labels. "And I'm sure I'll absolutely adore you because you have an amazing taste in wine."

The three adults laughed and Isobel finally pulled her face from her mother to look Bonnie over.

Bonnie and Elena exchanged pleasantries, before Bonnie smiled at the little girl.

"Hi sweetie," she extended a hand to the child. "My name's Bonnie, what's yours?"

A leary smile broke across Isobel's features as she gave the new person her hand. "Isobel."

The pair shook before Bonnie gushed. "You mean you're Isobel?!"

"Yeah," Isobel sat up a little straighter against her mom. "You know me?"

"Well, your uncle Damon only told me that you're the most beautiful and smartest little girl in all of Mystic Falls."

Now the child beamed. "Did he?"

"Yes and how could he not when it's all true."

The girl's face went back to her mother's neck as she giggled and whispered loud enough for the three adults to hear, "I like her."

Elena smiled to Bonnie. "Well, she isn't one that's easily won over, so if she likes you, you're pretty much in."

Bonnie stroked the little girl's back. "Thank you Miss Isobel and I like you too."

The tall brunette could only smile at her brother in law. His previous girlfriend had hated children, constantly wiping away imaginary dirt from where ever the kids had touched her. Elena had found the woman (who oddly enough looked a bit like herself) cold and very unwelcoming but the way she acted around Isobel and Derek was so frigid that after the first year of visits, she'd stopped inviting her to their home.

Unfortunately Damon had seen fit to date the villainous woman for four years.

Now, watching this gorgeous woman interact with her fussy daughter, made her think that maybe dinner would go over well and their week at the lake wouldn't be so bad.

But then again, she had yet to meet Jeremy's new girlfriend.


End file.
